Blue Rose
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Kisame's little sister is popular with the men - a prince, Deidara and Itachi are all fighting for her attention. But what happens when her life focuses around one little princess then gets cut short. Will she actually choose someone or will she die not knowing what love feels like?
1. Chapter 1

"Finally home" you sighed.

Dropping your bag in the front hall you immediately made your way to the bathroom, running the hot water into the tub. You starred at the scratches on your face; carefully you peeled the clothes off your body then climbed into the bubble bath.

"Relaxation at last" you closed your eyes.

A crash in the next room made you attentive. It was silent; you thought it may have been your imagination so you just shrugged it off. Eventually you got out of the bath drying off then putting on a house coat. You glanced at the clock in your bedroom, noting how late it was getting you quickly put on your nurse outfit for the party. As you began to head toward the door everything suddenly went black.

"Are you sure this is the girl?" some guy asked.

Someone brushed hair from your face and answered "Yes."

Your blue eyes fluttered open to see a red head with lazy brown eyes close to your face. Without really thinking you sat up, causing you to lock lips with him, you scrambled away as fast as possible.

"Don't I get a kiss too?"

You looked up and standing behind you was a blond guy with the most brilliant blue eye you've ever seen. You grimaced at his comment and he just smirked.

"Marsha" the red head called.

"Mars" you corrected him wincing slightly when he said your full name.

"My name is Sasori and the blond is Deidara."

"Who cares?" you shrugged prepared to leave.

"You better or else you'll be in trouble" you turned your attention to him "You are going to be part of the Akatsuki."

Your mind raced, you knew the Akatsuki wouldn't just let you go unless they killed you first. But one or both of these men could be useful to you if you played your cards right, besides your brother was part of them. You stood up a little too quickly and fell into Deidara's arms; glancing around made realization hit that you were flying in the sky.

"That's one nurse outfit" he grinned.

"I'll nurse you anytime" you whispered seductively in his ear.

He blushed; you gently nibbled his earlobe causing him to blush even more. You smirked to yourself knowing that this blond could be used to your advantage. You took a careful step back and turned to face Sasori.

"I'll join" you smiled "There's someone there I wish to see again."

Sasori raised a brow at your comment. The clay bird you seemed to be flying on jerked, sending you into Sasori's arms.

"We're going down" Deidara warned a second too late.

"I noticed" you smirked.

He just grinned at you, but it flickered when he saw you in his partner's arms. The red head helped you down to the ground as the blond opened the hidden underground passage to the Akatsuki base.

"You'll need to see the leader before we show you around" Deidara informed.

The blond put his hand on your lower back as he led you to the leader. He opened the door allowing you to enter first before he followed.

"Marsha?" an orange haired man asked "Please sit."

"Mars" you corrected as you took a seat "Let me make this quick for you. I'll join the Akatsuki, but I need to go back to my place to pick up a few things."

"Very well" he blinked registering your words "First let me introduce you to the other members before you go. Deidara will go back with you."

You were taken to a different room where seven people sat; one woman while the others were men. Pein, the leader, named everyone around the table while Deidara kept you close with his hand on your lower back. Konan eyed you suspiciously before smiling her acceptance, just before you left you gave your brother a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Your bag had all your clothes except for an outfit you planned on putting on; all you needed was toiletries, make up, and your weapons. Deidara sat on your bed watching you rush around your room when there was a knock on your door. You ignored it but the person knocked again this time calling out.

"Sweety, I know you're there."

"Shit" you hissed glancing at the blond "Hide your cloak under the bed and strip down to your underwear."

He raised a brow at your command but obeyed. You tossed your nurse outfit away wrapping your housecoat around your body; you applied red lipstick and messed up your hair.

"Sweety!"

"I'll be there in a minute Chika!" you called back.

You grabbed Deidara's face and kissed him; your hands removed his ponytail and messed up his hair then sent kisses down his chest. You backed away and headed to the door tossing the nurse accessories and socks along the way to open the door.

"It's about time Sweety" your best friend Mira walked in "You missed my party."

"Sorry Chika but I got…busy."

She eyed you closely "You have a man over" she sniffed the room "He's a clay artist…or is it a bomb expert?"

You grabbed her nose "That super sensitive nose of yours is going to get you killed."

She smirked when Deidara came up behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, one hand going inside of your housecoat, as one of his hand mouths licked your waist and his actual mouth kissed your neck. It melted your knees and you had to lean into him to not fall down.

"I'm bored" he moaned.

"I have company" you choked out smacking his hand "Behave."

He looked up at your best friend and grinned, slowly pulling away from you. She extended her hand and he gladly shook it as you introduced the two.

"Mira this is Kai. Kai this is my best friend Mira."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Deidara smiled politely then turned to you "Don't be long."

Mira watched him hungrily as he went back to your room "I understand your reason for skipping my party. He must be great in bed. Don't keep that excuse though, bring him along next time…then you two can jump in bed later."

You smiled at her and after she left you rushed back to your room.

"So you and Kai had sex last night?" Deidara asked amused.

"That's what she thought and I wasn't going to argue, she'd never leave until I spilt every detail" you narrowed your eyes at him "Get dressed."

He wasn't going to let this drop and you knew Mira would never forget. You put on your ninja outfit; a pair of biking shorts, a low cut cap sleeve black shirt, a special long sleeveless black jacket that buttoned just underneath your breasts and elbow length fingerless gloves. You put your long blue hair up in a high ponytail and finished your packing.

"Mars I'm coming in!"

You groaned eyeing Deidara's cloak. He eyed the silent order to hide it then followed you into the living room.

"Sasuke, I don't have time for you" you hissed.

"Relax I just came to drop off these flowers, some ANBU said he had a mission to go on" he eyed your clothes "Speaking of which, so do you."

"Yes and no" you took the lilies "I'm moving out."

"Plan on moving in with him?" Sasuke gestured toward Deidara.

"Yes and no" you paused musing over his expression and tone of voice "I'll be back; now would you please get out."

"On one condition" he smirked "A promise gift for your return."

"Fine" you sighed shoving your things at the blond "I'll meet you at the gates."

Deidara left with your stuff as you followed Sasuke back to his place. He handed you a skateboard with the Uchiha symbol imprinted upon it, you raised a brow.

"It was made custom made for your abilities" he explained "Please reconsider, stay here with me. I love you Mars."

"Thank you Sasuke" you paused at the door "I promise to return, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

You turned to give him a kiss then left closing the door quickly before the young Uchiha could say anything and raced to the gates. Deidara was waiting on his bird for you, the ride was shorter this time…at least so it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mars" Deidara walked into your new room "Leader wants to see you."

You nodded and went to Pein's dark office. Inside he stood waiting along with Itachi and Kisame.

"You'll be traveling to Koorigakure; the queen is expecting you and has agreed to hand over the treasure. Itachi and Kisame will be accompanying you."

"Piece of cake" you smirked "What's this treasure?"

"A device that will help us find the bijuu faster."

"Oh, you mean the kagi. So when do we leave?"

"Now. How much do you know about this treasure?"

"Everything…I have a past with Koorigakure."

You grimaced not wanting to go back to that palace, but left with the two Akatsuki members anyway. The three of you were lifted in the air, though Kisame struggled, and with your powers flew to Koorigakure. Itachi starred at you with his charcoal eyes, somehow they seemed so relaxing.

"Don't ever do that again" Kisame glared.

"Sorry big brother" you shrugged "I'm impatient."

"Your psychic powers have gotten stronger."

"Your majesty" Itachi bowed "We have come to collect the treasure."

"I do not have it" the queen replied.

"That's a lie" you stepped around your brother "Queen Mariana."

The queen narrowed her eyes at you and sent an ice dagger your way, it stopped centimeters from your face and with your powers you sent it flying back. A small thin line of blood was created on the queen's cheek; you gave her a small smirk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kisame bellowed.

"Welcome back princess" the queen wiped the blood away "Why so close?"

"Curious" you replied.

"About?" you just smiled "Very well."

"Serena, you must stop running away" a male voice interrupted.

A young girl ran toward you wrapping her arms around your waist. The voice belonged to the eldest child, Prince Kaname. He's handsome and well respected, he would be perfect for the next ruler of Koorigakure but his temper can get the better of him. That's why the queen wanted you to marry him; he was always at his best behavior when you were around.

"Marsha, it's a pleasure to see your beautiful face again" he smiled putting his hand behind his back then pulled out a blue rose "A rare treasure."

"Thank you Kaname."

He placed the rose in your hair; out of the corner of your eye you saw Itachi narrow his eyes, glaring. The princess starred in awe of the rose, you bent down waving a hand. A yellow rose appeared; she cupped it delicately, smiling when it began to shimmer. The petals flew off the stem and reformed into a faerie like creature.

"Hello Princess Serena, my name is Flora. Would you like to be my friend?"

The princess smiled brightly and skipped off. Kaname sighed; he kissed your lips gently then gracefully left to follow his sister.

"Marsha, reconsider my offer" the queen declared "Queen Marsha I should say, that sounds absolutely wonderful."

"My sister will not be marrying anyone" Kisame hissed.

"Guards remove him!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Kisame" Itachi warned.

The older Uchiha had danger written all over him, your brother grumbled but stormed out of the throne room.

"Your majesty" Itachi bowed again "I apologize for my partner's rudeness. May I inquire as to where the treasure is?"

"I'm sorry, but I can not comply" the queen's hand twitched toward a box beside her "It would be a wrong choice for this world."

You sighed, teleporting behind her. Hands on her shoulders you leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"It would be wise to give us what we want Queen Mariana."

"It would be wise" she echoed.

Mariana opened the box, took out a necklace and handed it to you. You eyed it before taking it, it was a fake but you'll let the Akatsuki figure that out on their own. You went to Itachi's side handing him the necklace, his charcoal eyes bore into your soul making you mentally shiver. A smile from you caused his eyes to flash from cold to gentle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ever going to get rid of that blue rose?" Kisame asked.

"It's so rare" you complained "Unfortunately I can't trust the meaning."

With a sigh you crushed the rose letting the petals and hearing device fall. Your brother's mouth dropped at the metal pieces that hit the table, a scream following shortly after.

"It doesn't work!" Pein tossed the necklace down in front of you "I want you to go back and figure out how this thing works!"

"This necklace is a fake" you replied calmly "I'm taking Itachi, Sasori and Deidara."

*** Back At Koorigakure ***

"Move out of our way" you demanded the guard.

"The queen is speaking to her people" he complained.

You grabbed his collar lifting him off the ground "You don't want her to know that you didn't let Marsha through?"

He gulped and nodded to his partner and you let him drop. They opened the door to the throne room; you went straight for the queen's chair and sat waiting. It didn't take long for her to show up, you showed her the necklace and she froze.

"You lied to us Mariana."

"I did no such thing" she regained her composure "Please get out of my seat."

"Let's make a deal" she lied to you, it was time for payback.

"What kind of deal?" she eyed you.

"Give us what we want; the real thing and I'll marry Kaname."

"Intriguing, but what if I don't want to give you the device?"

"Torture. Sasori can poison you, he can make it a prolonged experience and just before you die Deidara will blow you up."

Her face whitened dramatically, Itachi caught her before she fell. Mariana fumbled around her neck for a necklace and tossed it to you.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Queen Mariana."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the Akatsuki" you replied.

"You're staying to marry my son, we had a deal."

"Sorry, I lied."

"Then you're banned from this kingdom."

"NO!" Princess Serena ran up to you "If you ban Mars then I'm going with her."

"My dear" Mariana's eyes were frantic "You don't really mean that."

"Of course, I love Mars."

You bent down to scoop Serena into your arms. She wrapped her arms around your neck as the faerie you gave her peeped out from the princess' long hair.

"We're leaving" you commanded "We have what we came for. Don't make me return your majesty."

You left with Serena, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. The queen fell to the floor and cried for the loss of her daughter.

***Back At The Akatsuki***

***Itachi's POV***

Kisame's little sister was definitely interesting, she had power over a queen and have won her children over. Such a sweet looking girl is just as dangerous as the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Kisame" you murmured "How old is your sister?"

Your partner pondered "I believe she's eighteen now, the dangerous age. Why?"

"Dangerous age?"

"Yeah, she's going to want to go out and drink, get a boyfriend, that kind of thing."

You began to ponder that information, wondering if you should ask Kisame if you could ask Mars out. But on the other hand Kisame probably won't have much say in her life.

"Why the interest in my sister?"

"She's intriguing."

"You don't know the half of it."


	5. Chapter 5

*** Mars's POV ***

"Princess if you want to stay you must behave" you warned "It's dangerous enough in here without you running around."

"I'm sorry Mars" she looked at you mournfully.

"Serena" you groaned then an idea hit you "Deidara!"

As if on queue the hyperactive blond walked into the living room. He glanced at Serena in your arms then at you before he began backing away.

"Deidara are you busy?" you put the princess down and wrapped around his arm.

His eyes turned mischievous and was about to answer when Itachi walked into the room. It turned eerily silent and awkward, he glanced at Deidara and you, glared then walked on. Once out of the room the blond shivered in your arms and he was quite pale, it worried you.

"Deidara, Mars, you have a mission" Kakuzu informed on his way to the kitchen "And don't spend all my money."

This was getting irritating; you couldn't get a single personal task complete. You scooped Serena up on your way to Pein's office, no matter what you refused to leave her alone with some of these men.

"Your mission is simple" Pein explained "Go to Iwagakure to kill Shira. She's getting too close to the truth behind the Akatsuki."

"Leader why me?" Deidara complained "They will surely recognize me."

"True, but you know your way around."

"Deidara quite complaining" you hissed "We have our mission, so let's go."

"There is one catch to this mission" Pein called "I want the princess to do the kill."

"I forbid it!"

"Then she has to go."

"If she goes then I go."

"Then you have to die."

"You'll have to fight my family and allies before you can get to me."

Pein starred at you "I'll consider what you said, but I still want Serena to kill Shira."

"Do you know this Shira girl?" you asked.

"No" Deidara responded heading to another ally in Iwagakure "But she probably knows me."

"What are we doing here?" Serena asked.

"Weren't you listening?" you asked.

"No" she shivered "That man scares me, so I sing in my head to tune him out."

"Deidara where's the best hotel in town?"

He directed you to one that was a few blocks away, following in the shadows. You walked in with Serena and asked for a room with a king sized bed. You took the key and went straight to the room opening the window so Deidara knew where we were then went to take a shower. Serena immediately went to the living room to watch television.

The cold water was nice and refreshing, especially after the long travel. As you got dressed your fingers traced a scar that had long since been across your chest for the sake of trust. When you excited the bathroom Deidara was sprawled on the bed shirtless.

"You really don't like to wear shirts" you commented.

"It's just way too hot in Iwagakure" he responded.

"Whatever you say, but keep your man attitude to a minimal there's a child next door."

"How can you wear so much black and stay completely covered?"

"That is absolutely none of your business!"

You sat on the end of the bed with your arms crossed. You felt the bed shift then arms wrap around your waist and he buried his face in your neck.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Didn't mean to hit a nerve" he nibbled your neck.

"Mars" Serena walked into the room "Why are we here?"

"We have to find a woman named Shira."

"Go back to the other room kid" Deidara hissed "You're banned from the bedroom."

"You're getting nowhere. Come Serena, let's go out to eat."

You elbowed him and left the room in a huff. We'll deal with this mission tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Serena breakfast is here."

There was no reply from the little princess. You went to the living room area of the suite to see the TV on but Serena gone. Your heart raced as you ran to the window just in time for Flora to come flying in.

"Flora, where's Serena?"

"Deidara took her" she collapsed in your hand "Early this morning, said something about a mission."

"Can you show me where they went?"

"Of course."

You grabbed your black cloak and followed the little faerie through town. She led you to a tent west of the main city, just outside of town.

"Halt, who goes there?" a guard stopped you.

"I came to see Shira" you responded catching Deidara in the distance.

"State your business."

"Tell her it's Blue Rose."

He nodded and entered the tent. You sent Flora over to Deidara with a message and hoped Serena wasn't in trouble yet.

"You may enter."

He held the tent open as you entered. Shira lounged on a long ottoman with her short light brown hair being brushed by Sakura.

"Let me see your face Blue Rose" she ordered.

You lowered your hood, Sakura froze as something fell behind you. Turning you saw Naruto and Sasuke.

"May I inquire as to why you have leaf ninja here?"

"They are here to protect me" she sat up gesturing to a chair "I've heard the Akatsuki are after me."

"Of course you'd know; you devote your life to knowing all the rumors and truth."

"What rumor brought you here?"

"I want information on the Akatsuki."

"Why's that?"

"They have something that belongs to me."

"You do know that my information doesn't come cheap."

"I don't care of the price."

"Let's make a deal. You tell me what I want to know and tonight we'll meet in your hotel room so I can give you my information."

You blinked "How did? Never mind, I agree."

"Apparently the princess from Koorigakure has gone missing."

"It's intriguing how you're interested in a kidnapping."

"I never said it was a kidnapping" she smiled "Tell me what you know."

You sighed quietly cursing yourself "The princess left the castle on her own free will but she was captured shortly after. I will save the princess myself."

"You keep a good watch on her, but all I want is the award money for finding here. There was no order to take her home."

You laughed softly "Sneaky, fine a deal's a deal. The Akatsuki have her."

"Is that why you want information on them?"

"No, as I said before they have something that belongs to me. The princess is not my property."

"I will see you tonight. I'm bringing my protection but we'll talk alone."

You walked out of the tent no longer sensing Deidara; he was going to blow up later about this. Sasuke came running out of the tent a few minutes later, grabbing your arm tightly.

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm on a mission for a neighboring village."

"I want to help!"

"It's too dangerous, besides you have your own mission."

"I can talk it over with Kakashi, he'll let me go."

"No" you pulled your arm back "Finish your mission."

"But-"

You kissed his cheek "I'll come back for you."

You left before he could say or do anything else. He was so stubborn that it irritated you so much. No matter what he did you could never be mad at him since he's so cute. The hotel room was empty; it was just a waiting game now.

"Welcome Shira" you stepped aside to let her in.

"Oh, you have dinner ready."

"It just showed up, so it's still hot."

"Good, I'm hungry."

We ate and talked for hours. She gave you the information you wanted and any time she had a question you shared what you knew. You had excused yourself to disappear behind her, Deidara was a good distraction as he came flying toward the window, and you took that opportunity to slice her head off with your power before she could scream.

"Take her head and the princess back to the base" you ordered Deidara "I'll catch up."

You moved toward the bathroom and screamed as the blond fled while Kakashi stormed into the room. You covered your mouth forcing a heavy breathing.

"What happened?" Kakashi examined the body "And where's the head."

"I don't know" you fixated your eyes on Shira "I went to the washroom and when I returned she was like this."

"Did you two leave the window open?"

"No, why?"

"The culprit entered and left through there."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"It's not your fault Mars. We'll clean this up; you go back to the tent and sleep."

You grabbed all of your things and booked out of the hotel. Sakura and Naruto were ordered to take you to the tent, along the way you teleported back to the base when there weren't paying attention.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a little while to get back to the base and you didn't like what you were seeing. Pein was holding Shira's head in one hand and yelling at the princess wanting details about the murder she was supposed to commit. He raised a hand at her and you immediately jumped in taking the assault.

"That's no way to treat a princess" you informed "Especially if she may be traumatized over today's events. I'll take her to her room to rest then I can explain in detail what happened."

"Fine" Pein hissed "But this doesn't mean she's off the hook."

You nodded and took the princess back to your room. She cuddled in your warmth as you tried to tuck her in bed.

"Mars why was I being yelled at?" Serena looked up at you "Deidara said we had to kill that Shira woman or I was going back to Koorigakure."

"Pein is just being mean because someone so cute shouldn't be living here."

"Then why is someone so beautiful living here?"

You frowned "That's enough questions for now, go to bed. Flora, please make sure no one gets in, if they do come warn me."

The little faerie nodded as you tucked Princess Serena in bed. You made sure to lock the door then went to go see Pein; he was pacing his office with a serious look on his face. You decided to sit down as you waited for him to notice your presence – which didn't take as long as you thought.

"You better have a good explanation for this" he gestured to Shira's head.

"She's dead; we brought back the head as proof."

"It's too clean of a cut for an amateur to do and the princess returned unscathed and clean."

"Firstly the princess has been trained since she could walk on how to use a sword and martial arts. Queen Mariana hired me to train all of her children, the boys had training but once she got a daughter and her husband passed away she needed someone better to train her treasures. Serena may not look it but she took to a sword like a fish takes to water. While Prince Kaname is amazing at technology, weapon making and architecture; then you have the middle child – Prince Damien who is well skilled in the art of magic."

"That explains how you know the family but not how the little princess isn't affected by her first kill."

"I suppressed her memories" you lied with grace "I didn't want this to change or affect her but I can not do it again. If I suppress too many events then she'll lose her memory all together so I ask that you do not force her to remember or get her to do something which I do not approve of."

"Very well. I'll take your word for it" his eyes tried to bore into your soul for any hint of a lie "But if I find out that you lied-."

"So what if I lied?" you countered "The job is done, it doesn't matter who completed it."

"As long as the princess is still innocent she can always go back to her kingdom and divulge all our secrets. If she had murderous blood on her hands then she's one of us and a traitor to her home."

You nodded, those aspects never once came to mind and it scared you. You went back to Serena's room freezing in the door way – the princess was gone and Flora was leaning against the wall with a bent wing.

"Flora what happened?" you rushed over to her side carefully scooping her up in your hands "Where's the princess? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine after I get some minor treatment. The princess was kidnapped – one minute the room was bright and I felt myself get thrown at the wall, next the princess was gone."

"You go home and rest, I'll find the princess."

You used your powers to send the faerie back to her village. The only one you could think of to help you find Serena would be Mira, her nose could find anyone even if she's never smelt them before. The next issue was getting out of this place without looking suspicious – Kisame and Itachi would tattle on you while Sasori wouldn't even bother lifting a finger to help wrap a present, so that only left one person.

"Deidara" you barged into his room "I need your help."

"With what?" he went to grab his cloak.

"Leave the cloak; it'll draw too much attention."

He followed you out of the base without another word. Luckily no one questioned either one of you – once outside you teleported to Konoha. You started to head in through the gate when Deidara grabbed your arm.

"Explain why we're here."

"I hate repeating myself so let's find Mira then I'll explain everything in one shot."

He grimaced but let you go. You went to one of Mira's favourite clubs, the girl really liked to party – when she wasn't found at any of them you went to her house. Now if Mira wasn't here then she's on a mission and you're screwed. You took a deep breath before knocking.

"Coming" her voice came from the other side of the door "Oh Mars sweety what a lovely surprise."

"You knew I was standing here" you criticized "I need your help desperately."

"Anything" she turned serious.

"Not here" you glanced at Deidara "Out in the forest."

She went back in to grab a couple of things then the three of you were off to the forest. You began pacing not sure how to explain all of this to Mira.

"Just tell us what's wrong" Deidara snapped.

"Okay, okay" you starred them both in the eyes "Princess Serena is missing."

"What?" Deidara stood up straight from his slouch "When?"

"I knew that" Mira waved an uncaring hand "The queen has a prize for her safe return."

"Um" you started twisting your fingers together "That was just a cover up."

"What do you mean 'cover up'? What did you do?"

"Well – the princess came with me on her own free will when the queen banished me from her kingdom."

"And why did the queen do that?"

"I challenged her authority."

"Of course you did" Mira rolled her eyes.

"Where's the princess now?" Deidara interrupted.

"I left her side for no more then five minutes" you insisted rubbing your arms "When I returned she was gone."

"How do you know she was kidnapped?" Mira countered.

"I used Flora."

"Ah, well then" she rubbed her hands together "Let's go find ourselves a princess."

You smiled as you ran to hug your best friend. Deidara called up one of his flying clay birds and together the three of you started searching.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is tiring" Mira complained "I'm all for saving the princess but I can only search for so long."

You yawned "Deidara take us down."

"Don't you mean Kai?"

"Uh, yeah, I meant Kai."

"Smooth" Deidara whispered.

"Sorry."

"I already knew that Kai was just a fake name" Mira laughed "I researched everyone in the bingo book and recognized Deidara's profile."

"Promise not to tell?"

"Definitely, I like him. Perfectly suited for you and not the cold blooded killer everyone seems to think of him as."

"Thanks…I think" Deidara sighed "We seemed to have traveled all the way to the mist village."

"Perfect" Mira jumped off the bird as it landed near the gate "I know of the best hotel here. It has a gorgeous hot spring and amazing room service."

"Lead the way."

Mira guided us through the village finding the hotel quickly like it was her own house. They got one room with two beds, Mira jumped right into the bed and tucked under the sheets falling asleep within seconds. You smiled at her and went toward the hot springs; Deidara looked at the bed and then at your back as you left the room deciding what he wanted to do.

"Let Mira sleep" you returned to the door "Come join me in the hot springs, its nice and relaxing. Plus it can help us get our chakra back."

Deidara smirked "Do you trust me in the same waters as you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why invite me to the hot springs?"

"Because I know that the springs are divided by gender" you replied smugly "Just let my friend sleep she needs all the energy she can get."

Just then the hotel room door swung open "She's here. Serena is here in the mist village."

"Mira, breath" you grabbed her shoulders "No matter how much I want to find my little princess you need to rest. You need your energy to help me save Serena."

Deidara took her back to the room and sat her on the bed. He really needed to force her down under the covers. Mira struggled, she wanted so desperately to go after Serena. You held out your hand using your powers to keep her down.

"I don't need any rest" Mira complained "Serena is just on the outskirts of the village."

"Let's make a deal" you sighed "Deidara and I will go save Serena while you rest."

"Fine" she huffed.

Deidara nodded at you. He lead the way out the hotel, he turned to you most likely to ask about a plan. You held your hand out and through him against a random house, manipulating the structure to hold him in place.

"There is no us, this is my problem, I can and will fix it" you ran past him not bothering to look back.

There was a small cottage just beyond the mist village, what surprised you the most was the giant high tech building behind it. You cursed your bad luck, this could only mean that there were more people to fight then you had originally thought. With a deep breath you walked in through the front door of that cottage, showing no fear.

"Mars!" Serena jumped up from the couch and ran straight to you "Oh Mars, I thought you'd never get here."

"Let's get out of here Serena" you bent to pick her up.

"Oh I don't think so."

That voice, oh so familiar made you freeze. Slowly, as you stood with Serena in your arms to stare at Damien. He stood holding a staff and a smug look on his face.

"Well it has been a long time your majesty."

"Where do you think you're going with my little sister?"

"Back home."

"I knew you were untrustworthy since the first day I met you."

Serena tightened her grip around your neck as her brother brought his staff in front of him. You hissed under your breath keeping a tight grip on Serena; if you used any big…spells then the other spells you've used would vanquish. That was the only thing you could never really practice and was always your weakness, the further away you were the weaker the hold your powers had and of course you had a limit to how much you could do.

"I've been watching you" Damien smirked "Ever since I took my sister, you sensed it was me and have been putting on a defensive shield. You're running low on chakra and can't fight me."

"She's not fighting alone" Deidara stood in front of you "I won't let you harm her."

"This is just perfect" Damien mumbled a few words and drew a circle with his staff "Now I have all of you captured, I can take my sister back home and you can never bother her again."

You couldn't move or speak as Damien took Serena. Deidara tightened his muscles trying to free himself from the spell, and out of the corner of your eye was Mira in mid jump – she was trying to catch Damien from behind. Unlike them you tried to relax your muscles thinking of a way out of it, you trained with the young prince you tried to think of a moment when he showed the weak spot in his spells.

Nothing came to mind, but you at least tried to create a barrier between yourself and his spell hoping to stretch it to its limit. It was slowly working then you heard a scream, Serena's scream, high pitched and helpful. The sudden disturbance must have bothered Damien since his spell dropped and so did you along with Deidara and Mira.

"Serena" out of breath from using too much of your powers in one day your turned on your heals and exited the place "Serena, where are you?"

"Right here" she replied cheerfully waving an arm while the other was attached to an unexpected guest "Itachi just beat up my brother and destroyed his staff."

You fell to the ground wrapping her in your arms "And you were okay with that?"

"I never liked Damien all that much anyway."

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Deidara hissed, Mira's arm around his neck.

"Sasori has started his mission, and he seems to be missing a partner" Itachi gave him a cold stare.

"He could have come get me himself."

"I believe I just said that Sasori was on a mission" his voice got more dangerous "Our leader ordered me to come out and find you other wise I would have just let you get eaten by wolves."

"Deidara take my friend home, then go find Sasori" you ordered.

"What about you?" his attention turned fully on you "You're not looking all that great."

"I'm fine, now go" this time you hissed.

Deidara just starred at you as he got his bird ready, then jumped on still holding Mira and left. Itachi watched him fly away then turned his attention to you, the one almost completely collapsed to the ground. He picked you up along with Serena and returned to the Akatsuki base.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Itachi's POV ***

You carried Mars and Serena back to the base, putting them in bed since they fell asleep during the ride. You brushed some of Mars' hair out of the way when you felt a tug on your cloak. Quickly you stopped the action and turned to see Serena rubbing her eyes.

"Is there a weapon making room?" she asked with a yawn.

"Mars would kill me if I let you go."

Serena thought about it for a moment "Not if someone was there watching and protecting me."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're actually Mars' daughter"

Serena just smiled, but you shook your head and lead her to a far room. There was everything she needed to make a weapon plus a closet filled with different weapons and stencils on common ones like kunai knives. Serena got straight to work, she rolled up her sleeves and started with pulling everything out that she needed and started the fire. You sat there watching her move around the room and sent a glare your way anytime you tried to touch something.

"Where can I put this sword so no one will touch it?" she asked many hours later "All I need to do is finish the handle."

"Leave it in my room" you stared at the sword "How are you going to finish it?"

"Well I need to find a blue diamond and get it carved into a rose. It'll be attached to the end here it'll look like the handle is an entire rose, thorns and all."

It was a nice idea but the thorns made you wonder if they would actually hurt Mars. You took the sword back to your room and left Serena back in Mars' room.

"How's my sister doing?" Kisame inquired questioning you the moment you stepped into your room "I feel like I'm losing her."

"She's sleeping right now but you should talk to her. Something tells me that too much has gone on and she may need her brother."

Kisame paused "I'll go see her; if she's up we'll talk other wise I may not get another chance."

You nodded at his decision and placed the sword on your dresser. He stared at the new weapon but decided not to ask about it.

*** Mars's POV ***

"Oh" you groaned "Not enough chakra."

"Thank goodness you're awake" Serena sighed "I made you a sword, Itachi is holding onto it until I can find a blue diamond."

"Kisame and I know how to make those. Well, something similar at least."

"That'll be perfect!"

Just then Kisame walked in "Perfect timing big brother."

"Stay down" he insisted "We need to talk."

"Serena, why don't you go grab a shower."

She nodded and left the bedroom, once the door shut you focused your attention back on Kisame. He fidgeted looking around trying to find a spot to sit then decided to sit on a reading chair. You stared at him wondering what he wanted to talk about and when he was going to start.

"Um, how are you feeling?" he started awkwardly.

"I'm fine, just out of energy."

Kisame stared at you "You're lying to me."

"Do me a favour? Don't use your brotherly act with me" you scolded avoiding eye contact "I came to the Akatsuki so I could see you again, and try to get you to quite."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"I realized that you actually do love killing so I'm just going to take Serena and leave."

"It's impossible to leave the Akatsuki" he stated in a matter of fact voice "I remember one guy who tried to leave."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, no one has ever seen or heard from him ever again."

"How encouraging" you rolled your eyes "But I'm still going, it's for the best."

"Fine, I'll help you leave but only because you're my sister and I know this life isn't meant for you."

"Thank you. Can you help me make a blue diamond?"

Kisame laughed "I don't think you're strong enough just yet."

"Come on, it's for my little princess."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll get up to full recovering before I get you out of here."

Kisame tucked you back in and left the room just as Serena returned. She jumped up on the bed and cuddled next to you.

"Kisame has promised to get us out of here" you whispered "I just have to sleep."

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where you go."

You just barely heard her words as you fell fast asleep. It felt like death took over, your whole body went heavy, and nothing could wake you. Nightmares rose in your subconscious as your powers returned. When you woke up Kisame and Itachi stood in your room and Serena was in a corner slightly frightened.

"What happened?" you inquired holding your head.

"You've been out for two weeks tossing and turning" Serena replied "I had to call Kisame in here."

"It was just one of your power surge things" he shrugged "But this time it seemed…different."

"I really need to get out of here" you mumbled.

"We have a plan" Itachi spoke up "Pein found out about an ice demon and really wants you to go get it."

"No more tough missions."

"Oh I remember mom talking about a demon" Serena cautiously crawled up on the bed "She said something about there being a key in the castle to open the demon's gate. But only the most powerful can control it that's why it's hidden somewhere remote where only a select few know."

"What about your brother?"

"He would know."

"Mars listen to me carefully" Kisame hugged his sister "Pein wants you to find this demon and control it for him. Use this mission as an escape route; he's already aware that it could take a long time for this mission to be complete."

"Kisame and I will help cover for you when Pein starts to get fidgety that it's not complete" Itachi reassured "Just promise that you'll be safe."

You first went to Pein so he could explain the mission in more detail. Then you and Serena left the Akatsuki, not a word to any one as you left and went to hide. Finding a good spot was the challenge, Serena could easily be recognized and you were well known. You remembered a place that Kisame took you to all the time to practice your powers, it was remote and surrounded by traps, it was the best place to be.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Deidara's POV ***

You snuck into the Leaf Village that night trying to find Mira. You started with Mars' old apartment hoping to find some clues; the bed was recently slept in and the fridge had some food inside.

"Has she been here?" you mumbled.

"Mars hasn't been here for ten years."

You spun around to see Mira "Well at least I didn't have to search very far for you."

"What did you need Deidara?" she fumbled toward a chair.

"I wanted to know if you've seen Mars or could help me find her" you paused "Um, did something happen since I last saw you?"

"I lost my eye sight in a mission four years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you getting soft Deidara?" she smirked.

"Never!" you exclaimed sitting across from her "But a ninja can't work without their eye sight."

"Actually all my other senses have been heightened and you still smell the same as you did all those years ago."

You paused "Well since you haven't seen Mars I guess I'll be going."

"I never said I couldn't help" you leaned in closer to her "Seek out the one name Sasuke Uchiha, I believe he knows where Mars and Serena are hiding."

"Thanks" you kissed her forehead "I'll tell her you said hello."

"Deidara, one more thing" Mira grabbed your arm "Don't assume that she'll be the same from all those years ago. I know her too well, her heart can never be given away so easily and it can close even faster."

You nodded knowing full well she couldn't see and went to find the young Uchiha. He was causing trouble in the East so it shouldn't be that hard to find him.

*** Mars's POV ***

You were practicing Serena's swordsmanship when there was a sudden disturbance in the force field that you had placed up around the area. You had stopped moving, Serena thrust forward scrapping your arm not realizing soon enough and immediately dropped her sword worried about hurting you.

"Feeling sympathy over your opponent will only get you killed" you told her "We'll stop the lesson for today, we have a visitor."

"Ever since you moved here I could never sneak up" Itachi laughed wrapping an arm around your waist "I came to tell you that your cover is blown."

"How?" you insisted "I've done my part by visiting once in a while to keep him in the loop."

"Don't know exactly how but Pein found out but he did and he sent every Akatsuki member out to find both you and the princess."

"Bring them on" Serena smiled waving her sword around "I'm ready."

He laughed "I'm sure you are, and the Akatsuki won't know what hit them."

Serena flipped her hair and Flora sat on the top of her head "So where's Kisame?"

"He's keeping watch, making sure no one comes close" Itachi kissed her forehead and your lips "Don't worry, we've covered every angle to keep you two safe today."

"What about Serena's family?" you asked.

"Queen Mariana is ill so Prince Kaname has taken over the throne. The entire kingdom is hoping for her to recover or for Serena to return home, apparently there's some disturbances bellow ground."

"We'll head back to Koorigakure" you instructed "If that little kingdom goes up in flames – so to speak then the rest of the ninja world will be in turmoil. Yes, Koorigakure holds that kind of power, I was quite surprised when I first found out myself."

It took a moment for Itachi to comprehend what you told him "Then you two better get back to Koorigakure. Kisame and I will keep the Akatsuki away for as long as we can, but it may not be for very long."

You nodded and took a hold of Serena then jumped onto the skateboard that Sasuke had given you years ago. The trip through the air was much more relaxing then if you had teleported. Serena held on tightly as we hit a chakra wave and almost knocked us off the skateboard, and then we bumped into Deidara's bird and crashed to the ground to be face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better" you hissed standing back up "We don't have time for this, Serena we have to go."

"Wait" Sasuke grabbed your leg "I'm not letting you go."

You kicked him off "Look you little brat I don't have time to deal with your petty little crush on me."

"Mars, I know you still care" he insisted standing up "You've done this cold shoulder act before, I'm used to it and I know the real you is still in there."

"Cut the bull" Serena hissed "Mars hasn't changed one bit."

"Where are you going?" Deidara interrupted.

"To a party" you flipped your hair hoping to get his mind to trail elsewhere "Girls only I'm afraid."

"I can at least take you two to your destination since your ride did crash."

You chuckled "That's so sweet, but we do have an alternate way of getting there."

He narrowed his eyes "Mira did warn me that your heart would harden."

You winced suddenly feeling guilty "Mira knows me well. Let's go home Serena."

Serena hugged your waist and you hoped that Deidara got the hint as to where you were going as you teleported away. Koorigakure was melting, there were puddles everywhere and the sun shone brightly. As the two of you walked through the village the people kept their doors and windows closed, the few who happened to be on the streets kept their heads down and made a wide berth as we passed toward the castle.

"This is eerie" Serena rubbed her arms "My kingdom has lots all its people, it's worse then I thought."

You were waiting to fight some guards when you reached the main gates "No guards, something is most defiantly wrong."

"Serena! Marsha!" Kaname called out "Oh am I so thrilled to have the two of you around."

"What is going on big brother?" Serena waved her arms around "The kingdom of Koorigakure is lost."

"Mother is dying" he explained "As long as there is no female in control of Koorigakure then it is lost forever to the heat wave that will comes and destroy us all."

"There really is an ice demon below the castle isn't there?" you asked.

"Yes, only a female of the royal family can control it weather they're married into the family or born into it. Don't ask me why it has to be the female and I really wish it wasn't. According to legend when there is no female to control the demon he breaks free from his prison and he'll destroy the world, with him gone then Koorigakure will melt away."

You and Serena exchanged looks and she turned to Damien "I'll stay to protect our village and our world."

"I'll stay for a few days until everything is back to normal" you told him.

Just then Deidara flew through the window "Took a little while to find you Mars."

"Go back to Pein, tell him that the ice demon is about to escape but I'm going to try to restrain it before it destroys the world."

"You haven't really changed at all" Deidara nodded then stood close to the window "I'll be back."

"What did he mean?" Kaname asked as he left.

"He hasn't seen me in ten years."

"Well I still think you're absolutely gorgeous" he wrapped an arm around your waist "It'll be amazing to have you around again."

"Don't get to comfortable with the idea" you kissed his cheek "I already have some one else in mind for me."

"I'm sure he can't give you all the necessities that a prince can give you."

"Just show us to the demon" Serena rolled her eyes "Mars has never fallen for your charm and never will."

Kaname grumbled something about his innocent little sister becoming more like you as he stomped away to the throne room. Behind the chair was a secret passage that led to the basement, it was much colder down there then what it was up top. You were quite surprised to see a beautiful woman behind bars, she had white skin and a pale blue dress, her eyes were a brilliant gold colour and her hair was a dark blue with pale blue tips.

"The little princess has returned" she hissed.

"Are you the ice demon?" Serena asked keeping a good distance from her.

She blew into her hand to form an ice blue rose "Of course I am."

"Why are you locked up below this castle?"

"You ask many questions for one your age."

"Just answer the question" you hissed at her.

She turned her head your way "Ah, you're the guardian, a powerful one at that and possibly the only one who could stop me. As for your question little princess your grandfather locked me up years ago claiming that I had destroyed his life."

"What did you do?" Serena took a step closer.

"I did nothing" she smiled, teeth a little too pointed for her to pass as a human "He fell in love with me. I happened to be the king's servant at the time and his father didn't like that his son had fallen in love with me. So the king had banished his son from the kingdom until he could come back with a wife, when your grandfather returned the king was happy. Your grandfather would sneak out of his room night after night just to see me, his father died by my hands when he had caught us and I was locked up here."

"Is it true that you would destroy the world if you were set free?"

"That lie was created so no one would let me out of this prison."

"One final question" Serena held up a finger.

"Go ahead little one."

"Why do they say that only if a female is in control of the kingdom can you then be controlled?"

"Ah, a very good question" she pointed to above the bars "Your grandfather married a woman who knew how to seal demons but she wasn't strong enough to seal me. So when I was sent to prison she created a seal so I couldn't escape, she believed that any man in charge would set me free due to my beauty and made sure that only a woman can keep me locked up here. But I do feel as though the seal is weakening, I wonder what I should do."

"Serena" I glared at the demon "You and Kaname should go get some rest; I will stay here and make sure this demon doesn't escape."


	11. Chapter 11

*** Deidara's POV ***

You went back to base to tell Pein exactly what Mars had instructed. He was furious, all the Akatsuki members who happened to be in the base – you, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame – had to be called immediately to his office.

"Mars is at Koorigakure" Pein informed "I'm sending all of you there to drag her back; she has betrayed us and needs to be punished."

"Punished?" Sasori was taken back by the statement.

"She has lied to us and has used us."

"You know I don't typically argue against commands but I'm not sure she needs to be punished. Orochimaru needed to be punished – by the time he was killed it wasn't even by our own hands."

"Mars is witness to our ways and she has ties everywhere" Pein argued "She is nothing like Orochimaru where everyone wanted him dead, there are many willing to protect her."

Itachi and Kisame gave each other a look before being sent off to Koorigakure. You were quite surprised by how things have turned out – Sasori was standing up for Mars while Kisame never once stood up for his little sister. You were really not looking forward to meeting up with Mars again, especially with this group of people.

*** Mars's POV ***

"Ok ice demon" you turned to her as the rest of the group left the basement "We're alone now."

"I can see that guardian."

"Why do you call me 'guardian'?"

"Every princess needs a suitable guardian to protect them."

"No" you shook your head "The way you're saying it is different."

"You catch on quickly guardian" she smiled tilting her head back laughing "Guardians in this family protect the rightful heir to the throne. It has been a very long time since I've seen the outside of this castle; this princess is my key out of here."

"What makes you so sure that Serena will be the one to let you out?"

"The seal is already weak" she reached through the bars "This princess wants something, and in order to get it she'll have to let me out."

"She cares too much about the world to let you free."

"You really believe that I would destroy the world? I just want to get out so I can go back to my village."

You eyed her then crossed your arms "Tell me about your village, if I find out that what you tell me is true then I'll convince Serena to let you go."

"And what happens if you can't find anything?"

"I'll kill you" you shrugged "Simple as that."

"Very well."

The demon smiled and moved to the back of her prison to sit on a bench. She began to tell you about her village, the emotion she used really made you believe her. When she finished you studied the seal above the cell and attempted to strengthen it while you went out knowing that Mira would know something about this village.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" you started up the stairs.

"Pein sent out a few of us to collect you" he whispered "He plans on punishing you probably to kill you."

"I promise to go see him right after I save Koorigakure."

"What can I do to help?"

"Cover for me" you paused "Who else did Pein send?"

"Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and myself, we were the only ones within the base at the time."

You continued up the stairs and ran to hug your brother "Kisame, it's been so long and I'm afraid that my life is at its end."

He started down at you "How often have you used your powers?"

"Obviously too much, I did have to put up a force field for ten years."

"How much longer do you have?" he kissed your forehead.

"No clue" you shrugged moving over to Itachi and kissed his lips "Thank you for helping me."

"Any time" he pushed a strand of hair "By now you should know that I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Deidara glared "What do you need to save Koorigakure?"

"A quick trip to Mira" you turned to him "And someone to protect Serena while I'm gone."

"No problem."

"Good."

In a twirl you left the village and arrived in your home back at Konoha. Mira was found on your couch, it was habit of her to be living in your home whenever you were away for long periods of time without warning. You cautiously shook her, not wanting to get hit in the face – even if she did so anyway.

"Oh sorry Mars" she covered her mouth sympathetically.

"That's okay, I'm sorry you had lost your eye sight."

"How did you know?"

"We're best friends; I can tell that you're only using your sense of smell."

"You've always been observant" she laughed.

"I've got a request" you paused, waiting for her to sit up "There's an ice demon under Koorigakure and I want to double check her story."

"Do I really want to know the details behind this research?"

"Nope, but you should know that this is the last time you'll see me."

"Used too much of your powers?"

"Unfortunatly."

"At least tell me you're ending your life on a happy note."

"I'm seen Serena grow up to be the queen of Koorigakue, I've got to know you, there's nothing more that I wish before I die."

Mira raised a brow "You sure there's no guy?"

You blushed and were thrilled that she couldn't see it "Besides being able to see my brother again, there's no guy."

She grimaced but let you explain what the demon had told you. You were quite surprised that Mira had confirmed everything that the ice demon told you. It was just a matter of deciding if she was worthy enough to be set free after so many years. You stayed with Mira until early the next morning then went back to Koorigakure to sleep for a few hours.

Kaname was showing Serena the ropes by the time you had woken up. She had run over to you sensing that there was something wrong she pulled you aside. You decided to take her down to see the demon.

"Guardian, princess" the demon smiled.

"Your story has been confirmed" you told her "Serena, you can let the demon go. She was only imprisoned here just out of jealousy."

"What about my kingdom?" she insisted.

"I will keep this kingdom frozen for all eternity if you set me free" the demon told her.

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Don't be going back on your word demon" you warned "I may not be on this earth for much longer but I can still come back to haunt you."

"I wouldn't want the guardian's wrath breathing down my neck for the rest of my life."

"Very well" Serena nodded removing the seal on the prison "Go before I decide it was the wrong choice."

The demon disappeared in a twirl of ice and snow. The two of you went back upstairs; the princess knew your life was at its end after all the years you've spent together. Just one more thing you had to do.

"Itachi" you called him over "I know this may not seem like anything but with all the help you've given me I have to say these sad last words."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you."

"And here I thought it could never be."

"Promise me you'll protect Serena when I'm gone."

"You'll never be gone" he kissed you "I may not have known you for very long but I feel as though we are connected. Your spirit will always linger on this planet and protect those who you love dearly."

You kissed him one last time and said your final good-bye's to the other Akatsuki members. Kaname handed you a blue rose as you left the kingdom. After using so much of your powers it aged you terribly, you may still look under thirty but inside your body aged to be well over ninety. You had decided to finish your life in the comfort of the little home you and Serena had created over the past ten years, let things go naturally.


End file.
